The health benefits of curcumin are known and have been demonstrated by researchers in recent years. However, several challenges continue to exist, with respect to the formulation of curcumin-based pharmaceuticals and dietary supplements. More specifically, the most common source of curcumin, the Indian spice turmeric (a member of Zingiberaceae), does not contain a sufficient amount of curcumin to provide an efficacious dose to a person. In fact, the therapeutic benefits provided by natural curcumin extracts have been relatively modest, inconsistent, and not well understood. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved curcumin-based formulations, which address these current challenges.
The present invention, as described further below, addresses many of the foregoing challenges.